


TIVA FANDOM FIC AMNESTY PROJECT

by jennfics



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fic amnesty, These works will never be more than what they are, Unbeta'd, but I do hope you enjoy them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennfics/pseuds/jennfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the works in this collection fall under fic amnesty. They are unbeta'd, mostly scraps of ficlets, drabbles, headcanons, and ideas. There is zero likelihood any of these works will turn into anything more. I will always love tiva, but here I leave my fandom writing participation. xo jennonthewire</p>
            </blockquote>





	TIVA FANDOM FIC AMNESTY PROJECT

**Based on the prompt:** _“Maybe 10 years from now we’ll meet again at a coffee shop down the road and start over.”_ **Background:** _I started this around the time when Tony was dating Zoe. He and Zoe marry in this future, and have a child - Laura DiNozzo. I don’t think Tony’s mother’s name is ever said, but I imagine it’s something like Laura and that Tony would absolutely want his child named after his mother. Zoe and Tony divorce when Laura is still young and it’s all rather amicable._ _He realized not long after Laura was born that the love between him and Zoe had faded. They tried, but not as hard as they could have. She always thought there was something,_ someone _, in the way; and Tony, being Tony, couldn’t acknowledge that he left his heart behind on a tarmac in Israel years earlier._ _He spends a few years alone as a single dad. Time passes, as it does, and finally Tony pulls his head from his ass and goes to find her. Lucky for him, she was on her way back too. Laura is almost seven the first time she meets Ziva. This story is set five years later, in a coffee shop in D.C. about two hours after Laura DiNozzo scored a winning goal in her soccer play-offs. Tony, Ziva, and Laura are sitting together at their usual spot, in front of a large window overlooking the sidewalk. They’re talking about everything and nothing, as families do…_

But then she makes this face – a face that is just _so_ Ziva, all narrowed eyes and pursed lips and _dad, you are so exhausting sometimes what is wrong with you_ – that he does a double-take. Looking at her then, as she turns back to talking animatedly with Ziva, he finally gets it.

The meaning of life. Secrets of the universe. However it’s defined doesn’t matter. What matters is he knows it. He’s got it.

Right in front of him.

His living, breathing heart.

Hair a frizzy halo falling out of her braid, small pieces sticking to the drying sweat along the nape of her neck. Mud-covered cleats, grass-stained jersey, and a smile that lights her entire face. Maybe the entire room. Certainly his entire life.

His face must reveal how affected he’s suddenly become because her hand reaches for his slyly. Clasping her fingers tightly, he catches her glance from the corner of her eye. She manages to convey her understanding without pulling her attention away from the wildly gesticulating hands of the overly zealous twelve year old currently outlining her winning goal play-by-play.

Later when they’re alone, he asks how she knew. Never one to reveal secrets so easily, she only smiles – that enigmatic thing she does when just the corner of her mouth gives the slightest uptake, and he shakes his head because what else can he do – as she says, “it’s always been my job to know you.” He spends the rest of the night showing her just how well he knows her, too.

“Right, dad? Hello-o-o?” He comes back to himself as he catches on the last elongated “o,” blinking several times as he tries to focus. Her eyes are wide as she stares at him.

“Are. You. Ok?” Punctuating each word carefully, she cocks her head to the side. “You’re being weird.”

Her dismissal has him smiling, and he looks between her and Ziva before he speaks. “Fine, cupcake. Just thinking.”

“Oh, great.” With a heaving sigh, she turns back to Ziva. “What are we going to do with him?”

Ziva can’t seem to help her laughter - bright and clear and _god, does he love that sound_ ; for what it’s worth neither can he, although Laura doesn’t seem nearly as amused as the two of them.

“Really, guys.” Shaking her head, she stands up quickly. “Be right back, gotta pee,” and she’s off before either of them have stopped chuckling.

Relaxing back in his chair, he squeezes tightly the hand he’s still holding. She looks down at their fingers for several long moments before turning her gaze back to Tony. For all they can communicate silently, with just a look or a touch – the brush of his fingers on her arm, the furrow between her brows – she has become more adept at recognizing the need for words.

“You are a good man, Tony. She is lucky to have you.” She watches as he swallows hard. The flex in his jaw still able to do _things_ to her, even after all this time. “We both are.”

Leaning forward, he tugs on her hand for her to move closer and kisses her sweetly, chastely. Before she pulls away, he whispers against her lips. “Are you happy, Ziva?”

She nuzzles her nose against his gently, tipping her chin upward to meet his lips again when they both hear a loud groan followed by a smack.

“Guys! Come, on!” Laura DiNozzo is standing in front of them, one hand on her hip and the other plastered to her forehead. “I can’t take you two anywhere! Seriously.”

They part laughing, as Laura plops down in her seat next to Ziva who has a mischievous glint in her eye. Before she has a chance to pull away, Ziva wraps her arms tightly around Laura’s shoulders and plants a smacking kiss to her cheek.

“Feeling left out, motek?” She teases as Laura squirms, but then quickly gives in. Her arms wrap tightly around Ziva as she snuggles into her chest, tucking her head just under her chin. Ziva whispers into her hair, soft enough for only Laura’s ears.

Tony watches as her hands grip the fabric of Ziva’s coat, her head nodding as she closes her eyes. Moments of the past five years flash for him quickly – what he thought would be a struggle had come, well, easily. Carefully, but always genuine, Ziva had managed to make yet another DiNozzo fall head over heels for her.

Kissing the crown of her head _once, twice,_ Ziva rests her cheek against the girl’s hair and turns to Tony with a wide grin.

“Yes.”


End file.
